supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael - The End (Again)
"Its easy to criticize Michael until you spend millennia of ignoring your personal needs to manage Heaven, all the angels, and mentally preparing for future battles to determine the fate of the world every day. Then you'll start asking: How did he ever do it?" ~ Joseph on Michael Michael is the oldest of the Archangels that were created by God. Among those archangels were his brothers Samael, Lucifer , Raphael and Gabriel . They fought with their father against the Darkness . Besides God, Michael is the only one that the Powers yield to. He ruled Heaven in the wake of his Father's absence after Lucifer's Rebellion until the events of the Apocalypse. His name means Who is like God. 'Background' Michael had been gifted by the creation of the Powers to assist him should the Leviathan escape Purgatory. When God created humans he decreed that they were to be loved and asked that the angels bow. Michael was the very first angel to bow to man by his father's command. HIs brother Lucifer refused and tried to turn Michael away from them but he refused to go against their father. Michael had lead Heaven's forces when Lucifer rebelled against their father over the creation of Humanity. According to Samael, Michael had fought with his fellow archangels against the Knights of Hell and after that fight only he, Raphael and Gabriel remained. He defeated Lucifer and cast him down to Hell in Lucifer's Cage. He was angry to see that Samael had remained unpunished for his role in helping to encourage Lucifer and aiding him in his rebellion. However, over time he was able to convince God that Samael was getting out of control with his seduction, corruption and antics against Humanity. Michael and Gabriel captured him and proceeded to castrate him as punishment before they locked him in Heaven's prison. It was during this time that God had to unleash the Deluge to try and undo the chaos that Samael's offspring had begun to unleash. God promptly left Heaven to Michael's care and he watched it with the aid of the Powers who helped him keep order. Michael obeyed God's command to not directly interfere with Humanity until the Apocalypse but during the Dark Ages there was a significant increase demon activity. There were hunters to try and hold back the tide but they were lacking in knowledge and numbers to handle so many threats at once. He saw that Humanity was severely in danger but knew he couldn't directly interfere. Secretly, he and the Powers went to a select group of humans, and bestowed them the knowledge and expertise to combat the high level demons and calamaties they were causing. One of their trademark gifts to them was an enochian exorcism that can imprison demons so far in the depths of Hell that they could only be released by the use of a Devil's Gate. This order continued to exist to serve Michael and the Powers with hiding powerful and sensitive artifacts and powers on their behalf such as the Holy Grail. When the high level threat of demons diminished, the contact Michael and the Powers had with them dropped drastically and the group's numbers declined somewhat over the centuries though those that remained still stayed firm. Over the millenia he kept his position of Heaven's ruler until the events of the Apocalypse started. Lucifer was freed due to the 66 seals being broken and Michael was ready to lead Heaven in battle against him. However, his vessel Dean Winchester resisted giving his consent to be his vessel. Michael left the task of getting Dean's consent up to Zachariah. He focused on leading the Powers in the war against Lucifer's elite demons and the Gregori or Watchers. He couldn't directly fight without a vessel so he had to become an observer and as a result began to lose his patience with Zachariah. He gave him one more chance and Zachariah suggested using the Winchesters dead half-brother Adam Milligan as bait to try to get Dean to finally consent. Zachariah summoned him and he came in time to see that Zachariah was dead and that the brothers were running away. He sensed that Adam Milligan was ready to consent and knew that though he was not his destined vessel, he was suitable and took him away to gain his consent. Adam Milligan gave Michael his consent and Michael finally gained a vessel to walk on Earth. Now that he had a vessel, he fought alongside his fellow Powers and decimated Lucifer's forces alongside them. He sensed that Lucifer gained his true vessel's consent and went off to face his brother in the area that they were destined to fight. Lucifer had the Gregori nearby and he tasked the Powers to fight them and keep the battle between the two archangels. He then arrived at Stull Cemetary to see Lucifer in Sam Winchester's body. The two shared words and Michael refused to go against their father like Lucifer wanted. Michael may not have wanted to fight and kill his brother but he knew he had to. Before they could start Dean Winchester arrived and Michael demanded he leave as he had no right to be there any longer since he refused to consent to be his vessel. Michael noticed too late that Castiel had arrived and thrown a molotov of holy fire at him to banish him away. He regained himself and returned in time to see that the door to the Cage had been opened and Sam Winchester had gained control. He went to stop him from plunging his brother back in the cage and acting against his Father's will but was dragged into the cage with them and was locked away and plunging Heaven into civil war and chaos. Chaos Michael, trapped in the cage still possessing Adam Milligan, was unable to rule Heaven and dominion of it fell to Raphael. This led to civil war and in turn led to Castiel opening Purgatory and releasing the Leviathan. Michael couldn't lead the Powers against them like God had tasked him to do but regardless the Powers had managed to destroy most of them when Dean Winchester killed Dick Roman. In the cage Michael was protected from the effects of Metatron's spell that caused the angels to fall from Heaven. Joseph never forgot about Michael or forsook his loyalty to him and proclaimed Michael as Heaven's 'true leader'. Occasionally he would hear the distant prayers from the Powers and soon those of the human Daniel Leonard . It turned out that this human was the Heavenly Saint and heard that they were working to free him from the Cage. He currently waits for them all to be successful in releasing him. 'Powers and Abilities' Michael is oldest and strongest of the Archangels created by God thus making him one of the most powerful beings in creation. It seems that only Lucifer and Samael could match him single-handedly. *'Michael Sword: '''Michael wields an archangel blade different from his fellow archangels. It is made from the same metal as the Holy Grail . *'Possession: '''Michael can possess anyone descended from Adam and Eve's bloodline. He has possessed both John Winchester and Adam Milligan though it is written that Dean Winchester is his true vessel. After the events of the Apocalypse and being in the Cage he is content to remain within Adam's body. Sigil.gif|Michael's symbol Cemetary.jpg|Michael being released from the cage Michael 2.jpg|Michael cleaned up Michael Sword.jpg|Michael's weapon Michael 2014.jpg|Michael taking command Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Archangels